


I'm Just Like You and it scares you.

by Rainbow_smoke999



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_smoke999/pseuds/Rainbow_smoke999
Summary: Emilia lives happily with her mother and father in the Shiganshina District. Little does she know of her mother has secrets from a past she want to forget but yet they keep following her. Little by little Emilia soon uncovers these secrets only to learn more about herself and who she truly is.*Summery and title may change*
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I'm Just Like You and it scares you.

**834**

Years after Kenny left him after his fight, Levi scrambles through the underground thieving and committing crime in order to survive. Walking home after his latest heist, he hears an argument between a couple of men and a young girl who's screaming. Levi runs to the alley, he finds 3 men groping a girl, who appears to be the same age as himself. He charges in with fist, knocking one man after another. The girl watches in amazement, she never expected anyone to save her. Her cheeks flush bright red and her lips curl to a small smile, something she has not done in a long time. She quietly watches the boy beat the men into a bloody pulp. Levi takes a step back to catch his breath, turns to the girl and asks for her name. 

The red headed girl blushes even brighter than before, she covers her face with her hands and mumbles her name, Rose. She asks the boy for his name and he replies, Levi, a fitting name for the boy. Rose smiles, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Levi protests but she points out she needs him to scare off any creeps trying to get her. Levi began to realize the direction they were heading, He knew he wasn’t allowed here. Arriving at Rose’s home, he saw the bar and brothel nearby. This zone of the underground was the only area where the wealthy surface dwellers came for their illegal businesses and the brothels. Those rich fuckers also have their own private stairway that they don’t even have to pay a fair for. 

Levi looks at the girl and asks if she works at the brothel, she looks down and nods. Levi frowns, disgusted with the men who find pleasure with girls and not actual women. Clearing his throat, Rose grabs his hand once again and leads him to her room, but he tries to protest but she refuses to listen. Closing the door to her room, she began to take her clothes off. Levi yells at her to stop, but she replies by asking if he’s every had sex. Levi was taken aback, he remembered what Kenny told him, the best sex is when its free. He looks down and asks her why she was giving it to him for free. Rose gives him an awkward smile, her father died and left her in debt so the owner said she can start her job as soon as she turns 15. She lied about her actual date of birth, she pushed the date 2 months back. Her fake birth date is the following month and her plan was for her first time to be romantic. She walks up to Levi and kisses his lips. “Do you wanna do it?” 

* * *

Rose sits naked on a stool watching Daisy bring the bucket of water to bathe her. Daisy scoops the water in a bowl and splashes it onto Rose’s body, the cold water causes her to shiver. “Stop shivering! This is the only clean water we were given so take it as it is” Daisy remarks at the redhead. She felt sorry for the girl because her virgin hood was being betted on. However, she knew many girls like her would have had sex before their “introduction” so she wondered if She did it. She goes back and forth whether to ask the girl, but her curiosity itches “Have you  _ done it _ before?”

Rose nods and turns her head to face Daisy. 

“So, how was it?” Daisy's eyebrow rose with curiosity and gave a smirk.

Rose blushes as red as her hair. She explains in detain with her getting attcked, a handsome boy came to save her, and how it was romantic because it was both their first time having sex. She also explained the sex and how it was bad at first but it was good afterwards, the boy named Levi treated her well. She was glad she experienced something good before she did it for actual work. 

Daisy gives the girl a smile. Ugh, to be young and naive but she worried for her, Rose said it was his first time as well. Daisy clears her throat and asks her if the boy pulled out before he spilled into her and if she washed afterwards. 

Rose thinks back blushing but she felt Daisy was going to be disappointed with her. She turns her head and asks why.

Daisy drops the bowl full of water. ‘ _ Was she never taught?’ . _ “Rose, if he spilled in you and you didn't clean then you’ll get pregnant.” She grits her teeth, Rose is still a child and with her circumstances she even more fucked than before. “Listen, for the next month keep an eye out for your next bleeding. If you don't then you'll have to save up money to get rid of it or make a client think its theirs.” 

Tears run down Rose’s face, did she really screw up? 

Daisy continues to bathe Rose, once finished she hands a nightgown. Putting the gown on and drying her hair, Daisy begins to brush it out. “Listen, hold back your tears. No man is going to feel sorry for you. You have to pull through no matter what.” She comforts the girl and gives her information about sex and after care since no has before. Daisy recalls Rose’s first client was a merchant from the capital who was interested in redheads. Rumor also has it that his payment will clear out Rose’s fathers debt. The issue being if she was pregnant how would she convince the merchant. Daisy sighs, getting overwhelmed with the possible problem. ‘ _ Why must we suffer?’ _

The underground bell rang to notify everyone it was the evening. Karl, the owner of the brothel, greets the merchant as he arrives, the men make small talk while Rose is in her room fixing herself. She sprays on some perfume the merchant sent weeks ago, it smells of roses, how fitting for her. Daisy opens her door, giving the girl a smile of sadness and support. The time has come for her to see her first client. Rose tries her best not to cry, but she feels her throat getting tight and eyes filling with tears. 

* * *

**835**

Rose runs to the chamber pot nearest to her and vomits her breakfast out. As she finishes, she cries, trying her best not to be loud for Karl to hear. The room's door swings open and closes, judging by the sound, Rose knew it was Violet. The raven haired woman wraps her arms around Rose and whispers comforting words into her ear. Violet wipes Rose’s tears, and gives her a kiss on her forehead. How lucky was She to have caring women in her brothel, Rose heard stories of other women sabotaging each other to climb to the top. 

She was a month late on her bleeding and she started to feel the symptoms right away. Her family’s debt was paid off with the three visits she got from the merchant named Hanz. However, she needs money to support herself and a home for her child. The brothel was not a place for a child, Daisy tried to convince her to get rid of it but Rose knew she wouldn’t be able to have future children with this option or wind up dead. Her other option was to convince a client to think it's his but knowing how he would react or if the child doesn't look like him, he would abandon them. Wiping the last tears on her face, Rose got up with the help of Violet. She sat down on the edge of her bed wondering what to do. She could try to contact Levi but she didn't know where he lived or whether he even wanted to see her again, especially with this situation. Rose hears the door open again and this time Daisy comes into the room with a smile across her face. Both Violet and Rose look at the blonde with confusion. Getting this full attention, Daisy shares the news Karl told her. One of the families in the capital is holding a ball and everyone of wealth and status would be attending. The catch was the host is paying them to offer entertainment for their guest. Daisy’s plan is for Rose to sleep with a military man that looks similar to the boy and later on contact him and tell him she’s pregnant with his child. The plan was simple but Rose was confused with why it has to be a military man. Daisy explains that military men tend to sleep around and they are willing to get married to any woman because they get paid extra and get to live outside from the barracks. Daisy sits next to Rose “So, how does it sound? You’ll get to live on the surface and be a housewife, raising your child. They won't have to experience the life of being here in this shithole” 

Rose nods but she felt sad and terrible, she wanted to tell Levi. He has every right to know because he is the father after all. As she’s been told by both women, Levi may agree to take care of her but he didn’t have money and he was still a child like her. She needs a full grown man to be her husband to provide and protect her. Feeling the tears run down her cheeks, she wipes them away “ Fine, I’ll go with this plan. I have no other option, my actions have consequences but I don’t want my child to deal with my consequences. I want them to live a better life than mine” 

Violet wraps her arms around the redhead “So, how does this boy look like again?” 

“Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen!” The host greets all of the guests, the ball room is full to the brim from the noise Rose could hear. Herself and the other entertainers were all lined up in the hall waiting to make their entrance, wearing thin white dresses which were only held together with a sash tied to their waist and flower crowns. Rose fixes the edges of the top, not wanting to expose her breast. Daisy helps her but she could hear the host getting to their que and the doors to the ball room opened. 

Rose is the first one to enter, she feels all the eyes on her, watching every move she made. Looking around she sees a group of military men watching her, she caught all of their eyes like a ruby simmering in the light. Walking towards them the first man she sees is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and next to him with equal height, a raven haired man with blue eyes. Bingo, she found the man she needed. Getting close to him she places her hand on his chest.

“Good evening mister ” She smiles seductively, her emerald eyes gaze up to meet his blue eyes 

The men in the group laugh and tease the raven hair man for already getting picked. He smiles and raises his eyebrow “Good evening beautiful, aren’t you a little too young to be here? 

Rose smiles back, feeling cheeky “A women never tell her age to any man, especially a stranger”

The men laugh at her response, The raven haired man chuckles “Well then, lets not be strangers anymore. My name is Captain Frederick Vogel of the Survey Corps and yours?” 

She blushes bright red, her chest feels tight. “My name is Rose, sir” 

Grabbing her hand, Frederick places a gentle kiss on it. “Nice to meet you, Rose.” He leans in and whispers in her ear “A delicate beauty like yourself should be admired in person and not in a bush” 

Looking up at the man she gives him a playful smirk “Just be careful to not get pricked by my thornes, I heard they can be quite painful” 

* * *

Months after the ball Rose was already showing a small bump. Her nausea had gone away which she was grateful for but now she had to tell Karl about her situation. She was terrified but Daisy told her Karl was not as harsh as other brothel owners. He had plenty of women to fill her role as the flower. Even so, Rose was still nervous. She was still in contact with Frederick, he has gone down to the brothel occasionally but due to being part of the survey corps he was often gone on exhibitions outside the wall. Rose worries for his safety, she was scared of losing him. Frederick is a brilliant man, he was kind, charming, humorous, intelligent, and everything a woman wants in a man. 

Two months after the ball he came down to brothel, after sex Rose got nauseaus and threw up in the champer pot. Putting the dots together, Frederick concluded she was pregnant. Rose nodded. He asked if she knew who the father was. Rose answers maybe, it was between two people, Him or the old merchant named Hannz. 

Frederick stares down at the floor. 

Rose begins to panic, she crawls herself to the bed. She kneels down to his feet “Please don’t leave me. I’m 15 and I know, I'm a prostitute but I only did it to pay off the dept my father left me with.I already finished paying it off but I have nowhere to go.” She cries, she remembers Daisy telling her not to waste her tears on a man but Frederick was different. 

Frederick wipes her tears off “How far along are you?”

“Two months” She was actually three but she needs Frederick to believe it was his. 

“That sounds about right” Frederick sighs, he listens to Rose's soft sobs. He pats her head, hoping it will calm her “I have a plan, first you’ll stay here until you have the baby. Not to be an asshole but I want to see if the baby is mine and to wait out the possibility of you having a miscarrige. If the baby is mine then I’ll marry you and bring you to my home.” 

“Um, wouldn’t it be suspicious of you having a baby before marriage? Won't you get in trouble?”

“I know people who work in the record offices, they can write off the date. My parents died a few years ago, they left me their house, It's in the Shiganshina District so no one will find it strange or even question our marriage.” The plan wasn’t bad but time was crucial. He has a couple of exhibitions outside the wall and if he were to die then he would screw over Rose. He explained his situation to her to the best that he could. The possibility of him dying on mission was high but he promised to live until the child was born. Tears run down Rose’s cheeks, she lets a loud sob out. She felt terrible for lying to Frederick and him believing and promising to take care of her. 

* * *

Sitting down was getting more and more difficult as the months passed by. Rose was already seven months pregnant, she had two more months until the baby arrived. Her bumb was big, she couldn’t hide it any more. Luckly, Karl didn’t force her to work but she did have to pay for her stay once she was ready to leave but she didn’t have any money to pay him. The whole situation was stressful which didn’t include Frederick who was currently hospitalized. On their last exhibition, Frederick was seriously injured but Rose didn’t know to what extent. She received a letter last month and he gave her an update but his stay was extended due to his injuries. 

Rose felt horrible after everything, she wanted to visit him but she was nowhere in the condition to do so. Looking out of her window she watches Karl and one of his associates discuss where to place the latest cargo. Karl calls for someone to get their cut, Rose watches a short boy run to Karl.Getting his cut of the work he talks back to Karl which only makes him laugh. Karl walks away and leaves the boy. The boys begin to walk away, Rose gets up from her chair and watches closely. “Levi” She whispers to herself. She calls for Violet to get the boy before he leaves, Violet without skipping a beat runs down the staircase and out the house “Levi?!” She calls out. 

Levi turns around to face the woman “Who are you? How do you know my name?” He glares at the woman. 

“Please, come with me!” Violet pleds with the boy. 

“Tch, Fuck off hag”

“Fuck you asshole! I dont want have sex, Rose wants to see you”

Violet leads Levi through the house and to Rose’s Room, opening the door Levi sees her. Her long red hair was out of its usual braid, she was sitting on bed with a heavy blanket on top. Before he could greet her, she was bawling out tears. He has no clue why she was being a crybaby, they bearley knew each other and they only had sex once. “What the fuck is wrong with her?” Levi felt a fist hit the top of his head.

“You got her pregnant” 

Levi turns to face a blonde woman, he got Rose pregnant but they had sex a few days after his birthday. “Since when?”

“Since 7 months ago” the blonde answers, crossing her arms

Levi looks back at Rose, she takes off the blanket and shows her big bump. Daisy, the blonde woman, told him to sit down and began to explain the situation to him. 

For the last seven months, Levi has been saving up his money and he managed to buy a house with his associates. He couldn’t afford to take care of Rose and the baby but why did she wait so long to tell him? Was it because he would have told her to get rid of it. He didn’t like the idea of having a kid especially here in the underground. At least, Daisy was the first to know how he would react and make a plan. The plan was simple and was working so far. “Why did you tell me? Especially after this plan of yours?”

Rose clears her throat and in a gentle voice she responses. “You have every right since you are the father.” 

  
  


Rose cries out in pain, she wasn’t due for another month. The baby was coming early and she had yet to see Frederick again. She didn’t want to give birth anymore, she was tired. 

Daisy and Violet watch over her birth, making sure her and her baby are safe. Rose can’t help to cry out for Levi or Frederick. Daisy sits next to her and offers words of encouragement but it falls on deaf ears. Daisy sighs, she leaves the room and asks Violet to look after the girl.

Few hours later, Daisy came back and she brought Levi. The boys looks terrified seeing Rose, he had no idea giving birth was such a violent event. Violet informs Rose that she was ready to push but Rose pleads with her asking to have a break and rest. Violate feels sorry for the girl but they didn't have time, so she orders Levi to hold Rose’s hand and encourage her to push. 

Violet orders Rose to push, Levi felt as he was about to lose his hand due to the sheer grip Rose was giving him. Catching her breath, Violet let Rose know this was the final push. Gathering all the strength she had left, Rose pushes despite all the pain and tiredness her body has gone through. A loud cry fills the room, Rose feels as if everything her body has felt the whole labor is gone. 

“It's a gir!l” Violet says happily, she cleans and then places the baby on Rose’s chest. 

Tears ran down Rose’s cheeks, she was so happy and relieved. “She looks like you, she’s so beautiful” She chuckles, her little girl is everything she wanted. 

Levi looks over and studies the tiny baby. Her skin was wrinkly, pink and wet. “She’s looks ugly, like a wet rat” 

Violet smacks the boy on the back of his head. “Well, you are the father so her looks aren't too far from yours. Plus, all babies look like that when they’re born and it's only the mothers you find them beautiful.” Violet kneels down and lays her head next to Rose’s “So, do you have a name for her?” 

Rose smiles and nods “Emilia, after my mother” 

* * *

A week after giving birth, Rose wakes up to feed Emilia, she was still tired but she did get some rest and ate food. She was happy to see Emilia was eating properly, more so that she was a quiet one. Rose couldn’t help but to watch her daughter sleep peacefully in her arms, she was going to live a better life than her. Drawing her attention to the sound of shuffling, Rose watches Levi as he wakes up stretching his body from sleeping on the chair the whole night. “Good morning, Levi” she smiles. 

Levi greets her, he gets up from his chair and sits next to Rose on the bed. He looks at the baby, she didn't look as ugly when she came out. She was tiny, no way to protect herself from this world, and not a clue on how terrible it was. Yet, she slept so peacefully. Was he like this when he was born? He couldn’t describe the feeling but he could feel his chest tightening, his cheeks felt warm. He wants to protect her. 

“Levi?” 

Levi breaks from his thoughts, he switches his attention to Rose. 

“Do you want to hold her?” 

The feeling he felt earlier quickly changed to one of shame. He stares down at his hands, the amount of dirt he had on him from his fighting, thieving, and other terrible things. There’s no way he could hold Emilia, he didn’t want to taint her anymore than she already was with her having his blood in her veins. “No!” He says, quickly making Rose flinch to his response. 

Rose looks down at Emilia, she felt guilty of trying to make Levi be there for Emilia when he didn't want to. “Levi, I’m so-”

Daisy burst in the room, she was out of breath from running but it didn't stop her from smiling “Rose! Frederick is coming” 

Emila froze in place. After months of barely having contact with him he finally decided to see her. She was worried that he had left her for good. She turns to Levi, she can tell he was upset. He quickly gets up and dismisses himself, telling Rose to live a good life on the surface with Emilia. Rose calls his name out, she gets out from her bed trying to catch him but Daisy stops her. “Let him go, Rose. He has his life to live and so do you.” 

* * *

Rose gets herself ready to see Frederick, she was worried since the last letter she received, he was hospitalized due to his injuries. She hopes he was fully recovered and he didn’t push himself to see her. Violet enters the room, Rose turns to greet her when she notices her gloomy face. She felt bad for leaving Daisy and Violet, both women have helped when they didn't. She wraps her arms around her “I’m going to miss you, you’re like a older sister to me” 

Violet gives her a sad smile “I’ll miss you too. Frederick, he’s a good man. Take care of him and little Emilia” She places a kiss on Rose’s head. “Maybe someday, I’ll get to visit you on the surface” 

Daisy walks in the room and hugs both women “The little bird is finally leaving the nest” she combs her fingers through the redheads hair “Words can’t describe how much im going to miss you. Take care of your man and your daughter, you deserve happiness” 

Emilia nods and gives her a bright smile. Both the women leave the room, Rose swadles Emilia while she waits for Frederick. The door opens, Rose turns to greet him. She lets a gasp out. 

“I’m sorry for not visiting, but as you can see it's been quite difficult” 

Frederick lost his left leg. Rose felt the tears run down her cheeks, she ran to him and hugs him. She repeatedly asks him if he was okay. 

Frederick chuckles, and kisses her forehead. 

Sitting in the chair, Frederick sighs with relief. Rose sits across from him, she was happy to see him again. She wanted him to see Emilia but he first wanted to explain himself to her. On his last exhibition outside the wall, Frederick was leading his squad but they were attacked by a titan who suddenly appeared in the left flank. Being caught off guard, the titan got to him but lucky he was saved by his teammate, Erwin. His only injury was being bitten on his leg, the medics treated it to the best of their ability but with being out in the field for a week his wound got infected so with no other choice they amputated his leg.. Due to this, he was forced to resign from the survey corp and was put on medical leave until further notice. 

Rose felt bad but Frederick reassured her he knew what he signed up for. He knew he could lose his life being in the survey corp which is one of the main reasons why many don’t join. Rose, smiles and tells him she was proud of his bravery. Frederick chuckles, telling her to stop otherwise his ego would grow. 

A cry catches their attention, Rose quickie gets up to sooth Emilia. Emilia quickly stops crying, Rose is blessed to have a quiet newborn. She smiles and hands the tiny bundle to Frederick, he awkwardly tries his best to hold her. Rose laughs, but she helps him.“It’s a girl, her name is Emilia” 

Frederick smiles, telling her he likes the name. He studies the baby, she has tufts of raven hair and blue eyes as well. “She got all her looks from her _father_ ” 

Caught off guard by his comment, Rose froze still. Not knowing how to react. 

“If you're wondering how I know? Well.. you see, I can’t have children which is why I don’t have a wife.” 

“Then why did you agree?” Rose whispers. 

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to start a family because of being in the Survey Corp, but now that I survived and out. I have changed my mind. Rose, be my wife and you don’t have to raise your child alone” 

Rose felt her throat suppressing her weeping “Even though I'm a prostitute?” 

Frederick chuckles “Yes, but you're more than that. You're a survivor and a mother.” 

Rose breaks into tears “You’re a fool!” 


End file.
